Forever is a long time
by Ells Bells kisses
Summary: Alice dies and Jasper finds that maybe he can move on but everything comes with a price... Elysia is in trouble big trouble and only Jasper can help her. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Jpov

I was out hunting when yet again I was forced to remember

It has been a year since Alice died, since Jane had finally cracked and broke away from the Volturi, since in a desperate need to get revenge on Bella she'd killed Alice. Alec had turned up soon after hoping to prevent precisely what had happened. He had stayed upon hearing the deaths. I however had left Bella's guilt had been overwhelming and the memories.

Alice bounding in from yet another shopping trip.

Alice decorating our bedroom yet again after we'd moved.

Alice dancing.

Alice laughing.

Alice. Alice. Alice.

I took a deep breath forcing myself back to the present.

I was hunting a young male bear its scent causing the venom to pool in my mouth. A honey coated voice interrupted. I growled whirling to glare at the intruder. She was beautiful. Long, brown waist length hair with gold highlights that almost turned it blonde. It curled with hints of waves as it accentuated her hour glass figure. Her eyes were golden which to my mind made no sense only the Denali's and the Cullen's had taken to the 'vegetarian' diet and neither had changed anyone recently at least not recently enough for this woman to have gold eyes. I hadn't been gone that long.

I wondered if Alice had forseen this meeting before cutting the thought short. Alice was gone. And once again I was on Alice it had taken around 5 seconds. The vampire raised her hand tilting it softly in greeting.

"Hello young one" wait a second young one? Who the hell did she think she was? My anger must have shown on my face because she chuckled although the amusement didn't quite reach her eyes I noticed absently. "I am sorry I meant no offence"

I frowned noticing how genuine this apology was she had meant no offence at all. She sighed before sinking to the floor cross legged, the movement was graceful even for a vampire.

"Jasper, will you sit with me?" She asked gesturing across from her. I froze. She knew my name. This was bad this was very bad. She cursed softly... in Latin?

"Jasper, my name is Elysia I just want to talk" I remained still connecting the dots; She knew my name which probably meant she knew my past but I'd never met an Elysia so I must have killed someone she knew in the vampire wars which usually led to them attempting to kill me. I relaxed a little that wouldn't be so bad at least I'd see Alice again. A more rational part of my mind told me she would have attacked me straight away if she wanted to kill me and she had said she wanted to talk.

A delicate cough interrupted my thought process. "Jasper?" I could feel her concern

"How do you know my name?" I demanded deciding to go with the obvious question first. She didn't look surprised just... bored? I growled how dare she be bored by my question. A small part of me noticed that this woman was the first person to get a response out of me since Alice's death but I quashed it angrily. Instead of responding she chuckled

"Manners Jasper manners" she scolded lightly not really meaning it seemingly relaxed at facing an angry vampire from the floor. "As for your question, you made quite a name for yourself in the Mexico war, and Maria always did enjoy showing off" The humour had vanished replaced with a seriousness that could rival Carlisle when he was faced with a particularly philosophical question.

"You were in the wars?" I questioned wondering why I hadn't heard of her and how she'd found me. She winced.

"Yes and no" she replied cryptically.

"Well that cleared that up" I muttered sarcastically a smile graced her lips at my sarcasm but again it didn't quite reach her eyes it reminded me of Alice when her visions were truly awful but she wanted me to stop worrying I felt a strange compulsion to comfort her I quashed it she was a threat. She paused.

"I was ... around during the Mexican wars but I didn't participate. I" she paused again "I rarely uh interacted with vampires then" It was the truth I could feel that but she was holding back I frowned but she shook her head as though sensing my question "There are reasons very good reasons" She stated her emotions reinforcing her statement. Again she gestured for me to sit. I hesitated but mirrored her position. "I'm afraid I need your help" She whispered shame and sadness flowing freely from her. I blinked. My help? I sat frozen unsure what to do.

"I made an enemy who managed to find my other enemies" She swallowed "They're going to kill me"

I inhaled her vanilla and chocolate scent floating gently on my senses. I paused. "Why me?" She looked disbelievingly at me.

"Major there's a reason Maria boasted – your skills saved her army more than once. I am asking you to help me... please" her last words were whispered her golden eyes pleading with me. I stared at her running my hands through my hair a habit which Alice had hated... but it didn't matter because I loved her. I mentally shook my head in frustration. I looked back to Elysia her face was impassive but her desperation and terror were building without thinking I swamped her with calm. She blinked but nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, you are very hard to find" her voice was very quiet even with vampire hearing.

I acknowledged her thanks and stood offering my hand she hesitated and took it I felt a surge of concentration as I pulled her to her feet. I looked at her questioningly she waved it away "My gift is based on touch I was making sure I didn't use it"

I nodded "Elysia I think you should meet my family" instantly she tensed

"How many?" she asked tension reverberating through her voice.

"Carlisle and Esme they're the leaders I suppose then there's Rosalie and Emmett as well as Bella and Edward with their daughter Reneesme and there's Alec as well"

"The Olympic coven" She muttered under her breath "With Alec, Aro must be pissed"

I smiled briefly at that statement. "What are their powers?" She asked clearly concerned

"Um Edward –mind reading, Bella is a mental shield, Reneesme can show you things by touching you and Alec..." she nodded clearly thinking.

"Can we meet them outside please preferably with an escape route."

I nodded confused not sure whether to question her or not. She looked up "I'll explain" she promised "just not now but please don't judge based on their reactions"

I hesitated but nodded before turning and running towards the house it would be the first time I'd been there since Alice's death I realised that coupled with Elysia's tension made me run faster desperate to get it over with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

El POV

I followed the Major through the forest towards the Olympic coven's residence. I was tense and knew with his empathic skills I was making this difficult for him but the Cullens were famed for their power with the addition of Alec with the powers they already had if they turned on you, you were dead no question. I swallowed a reflex even after all these years I'd retained this habit when I was nervous. I just hoped this visit didn't bring my death faster rather than prevent it.

JPOV

She was getting more and more anxious for that matter so was I; I hadn't been home for 51 weeks, one week short of a year. On top of that I was bringing a stranger who I barely knew with me who from the snippets she told me was in grave danger. I sighed and increased my speed Carlisle's logic would be most welcome right now even if I had to feel the family's emotions on top of mine.

16 hours later I halted suddenly, I felt Elysia's shock at the last second she managed to somersault over my head and land neatly on a nearby tree branch. "Thanks for that Major" she huffed clearly irritated as she flipped her hair out of her face. I inclined my head regally

"Your welcome" I replied dead pan "would you care to return to the ground now?" I could feel her amusement but I could also hear her muttering about the youth of today as she rolled her eyes. But she jumped down softly landing next to me.

"Any particular reason we stopped or were you just testing my gymnastic skills?" her voice sounded sarky but I sensed her tension.

"We're here" I replied without emotion retreating behind my mask.

"Oh" dread rolled over her.

"What's wrong?" I questioned this dread after all it was me who left not her. She looked at me incredulously.

"Jasper the Cullen's are one of the most powerful covens ever even excluding their size. They have werewolves as their allies strengthened through the imprint bond. They have withstood the Volturi and then just to add to that they have a half human who has some the strongest mental abilities for a vampire let alone a half breed." She took a deep breath attempting to calm herself. "And you ask what's wrong?"

"Sorry" I muttered "they're just not that scary to me I guess" Elysia took a deep breath

"I understand Major" she said "but never have I faced such a large coven before, the Volturi are no threat to me I have a deal with Aro" she waved away my questions before they formed "No time let's go" she said curtly clearly wanting get this over I nodded

"but we will talk" I said sternly she nodded before adding under her breath

"If I survive"

I chuckled and we began walking at human pace towards the house.

JPOV

As we approached the house the amount of emotion overwhelmed me I stopped walking attempting to process it all. Sadness, sympathy, anger, confusion but some happiness and relief was mixed in there as well. Elysia also stopped not questioning my stopping simply waiting.

"My apologies my family haven't seen me in quite a while their emotions created quite a barrage it overwhelmed me." She inclined her head acknowledging the truth of my statement but made no reply clearly worrying about the Cullen's murdering her.

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly, I sensed her surprise but she felt no offense at the question.

"As old as my tongue and a little older than my teeth" she answered mischievously a grin gracing her lips at her cryptic comment. I grumbled slightly before returning my attention to the house. It had been my home often over the years only after Alice had died had I left. But it seemed that once again I would be home here. Curiosity. I smiled slightly as the huge of curiosity hit me. They wanted to know who Elysia was. They wanted to know how long I was staying and why I wasn't coming in. Recalling Elysia's request I called out to my family

"Please come outside we can't come inside but we wish to talk." I felt Elysia's gratitude wash over me she really didn't want to go inside I thought but it was cut off by the arrival of the family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sooooo third chapter in as many days hope you're enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight (otherwise Bella would with Jazz)**

**Chapter 3**

JPOV

As we approached the house the amount of emotion overwhelmed me I stopped walking attempting to process it all. Sadness, sympathy, anger, confusion but some happiness and relief was mixed in there as well. Elysia also stopped not questioning my stopping simply waiting.

"My apologies my family haven't seen me in quite a while their emotions created quite a barrage it overwhelmed me." She inclined her head acknowledging the truth of my statement but made no reply clearly worrying about the Cullen's murdering her.

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly, I sensed her surprise but she felt no offense at the question.

"As old as my tongue and a little older than my teeth" she answered mischievously a grin gracing her lips at her cryptic comment. I grumbled slightly before returning my attention to the house. It had been my home often over the years only after Alice had died had I left. But it seemed that once again I would be home here. Curiosity. I smiled slightly as the huge of curiosity hit me. They wanted to know who Elysia was. They wanted to know how long I was staying and why I wasn't coming in. Recalling Elysia's request I called out to my family

"Please come outside we can't come inside but we wish to talk." I felt Elysia's gratitude wash over me she really didn't want to go inside I thought but it was cut off by the arrival of the family.

El POV

I watched the Major as he processed my not quite an answer before turning his attention back to the house. I rarely revealed my age older vampires were rare and younger ones equated age with battle experience. Which was true but you tired quickly of easy fights.

I sent out a wave of gratitude to him as he asked the family to come outside so I didn't have to go inside I really hated that. My gift was also a curse in the wrong circumstances. I could feel the memories from here and I wasn't ready to deal with them yet.

I watched the family's approach ensuring I was slightly behind Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were seemingly calm at his appearance and led the way. Rosalie and Emmett followed Rosalie's face betraying how hostile she was but Emmett was clearing holding her back. Alec stood apart his eyes widening when he saw me I nodded in acknowledgment, he mirrored the gesture but said nothing hopefully that meant he wouldn't run screaming from my presence. Bella and Edward followed with the Halfling Nessie. They stood back clearly not trusting my presence.

"Jasper" Carlisle greeted the Major warmly but made no attempt to reach for him

"Carlisle" Jasper nodded clearly recalling the events that led to such a tense reunion but he stretched his hand forward to shake his. The tension broke. And the family instantly drew him to them asking questions and hiding him from me. I backed away to a nearby tree climbed it easily and sat side saddle on a branch. The Major needed this to heal and I wasn't going interrupt a Cullen family reunion for anything.

"We're not that bad you know" A male voice drifted up wrapping around me like velvet. I glanced down it was Edward the mind reader stood below he was also the fastest which meant no running. His eyes widened at my knowledge but I shook my head starting to sing the Serbian anthem on repeat in my head. I looked back at the group they were now questioning the Major about me, that I could cope with but the memories were reaching out to me. I stopped singing. _Edward you need to get them away from me I can't cope. Inside anywhere tell the Major I'll be here just get them away. _He nodded and opened his mouth _Yes Yes I'll explain just get them away_ he nodded and smoothly re-entered the group guiding them away. His mate touched his face questions filling her face he shook his head mouthing "later" before making his way to Jasper. He bent his head whispering my message. Jasper looked up communicating via thought.

"Yes I'm sure" A brief pause.

"No, no time limit" the pause was longer this time.

"Jasper she said she'd wait and I believe her"

"Anytime brother" Edward smiled and went inside joining the rest of the family. Now only the Major remained outside.

"Well go on then" I said not bothering to raise my voice "Go and talk to them."

"Are you certain?" he questioned

"Of course you need to catch up and I've only featured in the last 24 hours go and talk, you need this" He acknowledged this.

"I won't be long" Rosalie growled. I smiled.

"I may hunt but take your time. Rosalie Hale is far more frightening then she first appears."

Jasper grinned "Ain't that the truth"

"Go I'll be here. In my tree. Waiting." He laughed before taking off running into the house. I sighed and settled back to wait. I got the feeling they weren't going to take to a very old vampire invading their home no matter what the Major said.

"You won't be invading" I cursed. Edward. He'd come back outside. I started singing Rebecca Black, since it was the most offending thing I'd heard ever musically speaking. Edward winced but didn't go back inside. I sighed.

"Shouldn't you be inside with your family?" mentally switching to Justin Bieber without moving physically.

"They're inside listening as am I just mentally instead of with my ears" I rolled my eyes and began to play the Swan Lake Theme.

"Well since you refuse to move away would you care to join me in my tree?" He chuckled leaping up into the branches next to me.

"I'm afraid you hold me at a disadvantage" Edward said. I raised my eyebrow in question. "You appear to know me but I know very little of you Jasper is deliberately hiding it."

I sensed his chagrin.

"And for a mind reader that's frustrating" I said teasingly. Edward rolled his eyes but nodded his agreement "Or maybe you're just nosy" he chuckled but didn't say anything waiting for me to fill in the blanks. I once again turned my attention to the house. It was silent. I smiled slightly.

"Perhaps your family would join us since they're listening anyway." Shock appeared on Edwards face before shame replaced it.

"We didn't want you to feel intimidated" He explained sheepishly "And you'd already spoken to me"

I smiled "Yes Rosalie is quite intimidating I agree" We heard a snarl from inside the house. "Would you rather I called you an airhead blonde who could barely catch a fly let alone her own dinner" There was no answer except a few giggles and I could see Edward's smirk.

"She prefers intimidating" He confirmed amusement clear on his face.

"Had Jasper finished his story?" I asked curious.

"Errr no not quite" I rolled my eyes

"Then perhaps he should finish before I start my story? Apple cart and horse comes to mind"

The Major's chuckle could be heard from the house "Are the _young ones_ being impatient again?"

I sniffed at his comment "Indeed"

He sent amusement my way before continuing his story.

_Edward?_ His head snapped in my direction. _After he's finished swap positions Bella will want you with her and Jasper can help with any... emotional outbursts._ He nodded

"I have a question" my turn to look at him "Why do you call him the Major?" Silence from the house.

"Way to create an awkward silence Edward" I muttered "Again" he poked his tongue out but sat waiting. I shrugged and sighed. I heard its twin from the house. "I suggest you ask him not me"

I heard movement from the house I turned just as Jasper appeared at the bottom of my tree. I raised an eyebrow.

"Your turn to speak ma'am" he said.

"My joy knows no bounds good sir" I returned drily. A small smile greeted my comment but I could see that all the emotions were wearing on him after so long away from home. "Care to join me?"

In answer he leapt up pushing Edward off his branch. I giggled as Edward huffed and sped off towards the house. "Alright?" I questioned under my breath. He nodded but seemed distant. I sent out a wave of comfort and calm. I felt his gratitude and managed a smile. I returned his smile before taking a deep breath.

"My name is Elysia Zulfuri and I am the eldest vampire in existence." Silence met my statement. Tonight was going to be a very long night I realised.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK finally Chapter 4 been busy with GCSE's but here goes please review! X.**

Chapter 4

El POV

Eventually I heard a few splutters and gasps. I saw movement at the window, Carlisle stood watching me. "I've heard of you" he whispered "They say even the Volturi come to you for counsel, that you can tell a person's history upon seeing their picture or holding a personal item" he paused "some even say you met Jesus and his disciples, a few even go so far as to claim you turned the son of God into one of us" I waited until he was finished patiently.

"Finished?" I asked amused, clearly the Cullens were just as prone to gossip as every other family I'd met. Edward laughed

"If only you knew Elysia If only you knew" I grinned.

"May I continue?" I asked more soberly. Carlisle nodded slightly shamefaced. I smiled "All rumours have a grain of truth in them. It's finding and nurturing it that's the problem" Carlisle's eyes widened but he nodded.

"As I said I am Elysia I was born in 147AD. I witnessed the fall of the Roman Empire, the Dark Ages. I was present at almost every coronation of the Kings and Queen's of England. I planted the idea that started the Volturi. I could continue however my history is long and my reason for coming is urgent." I paused, Jasper reached for my hand. I smiled sadly.

"Over the years I've had many challengers thinking my age would grant them status with other vampires who wished to have my place in the undead society " Sounds of disbelief and confusion echoed through the house. "You have to understand" I said over the noise "Before the Volturi, vampires had a hierarchy. Many were killed to gain favour and I seemed to be an assassin's favourite." Jasper sent me a wave of understanding telling me the family understood.

"I chose three men to start the Volturi, so that they could guide the vampires into a new system. With my help they toppled the hierarchy and started the present policing system"

"Which isn't fair" Alec interrupted

"Oh?" I questioned.

"Innocent people are accused, Bella was forced to be changed, the immortal children is but one example of their mass accusations" I could hear murmurs of agreement.

"I agree" I stated plainly.

"What?" Alec asked bluntly clearly shocked.

"I never said it was perfect I expect I will have to visit if I survive although Caius's face would be a picture" I mused.

"Why haven't you visited in so long?" I shrugged

"I've been busy. I have a question for you Alec"

"What is it?" he asked curtly

"So polite." I said only a hint of sarcasm in my voice "Have you ever visited a human prison?"

"No human criminals have never concerned me" I tsked sadly

"The Volturi have clearly rubbed off on you. In prison the guards always make sure there's a 'big fish' guilty of something which makes him dangerous. The 'big fish' controls everything so they don't have any trouble. The guards keep him happy, nothing will develop. The Volturi runs on the same principle except they're the 'big fish'"

"And you're the guard" Alec stated coldly.

"I suppose I am, yes"

The entire moved instantly surrounding the tree. The sudden onslaught of memories hit me I inhaled forcing myself to focus. "You promised" I hissed at Jasper fleeing the past that tugged at my mind.

JPOV

I watched Elysia flee feeling strangely bereft without her presence. I could feel the fury attempting to take over. A small part of me questioned my protectiveness a larger part was pissed off.

"Jasper what happened? I don't understand" Esme questioned.

Edward answered "All our memories they were overwhelming her she would relive all our lives instantly like getting an instant CV of everything that ever happened to us"

"The only thing she asked was that you stay inside but you couldn't do it could you?" I growled "She turns up asking for help her only condition you stay inside instead you interrogate her and surround her. She couldn't come inside because the house is also full of memories. The guilt was building up inside each family member.

"Jasper she managed to block me from her purpose do you know?" Edward asked

_No she wanted my help but I thought the family would help apparently I was wrong._

I jumped down from the tree. Nessie came forward touching her hand to my face showing me Elysia's pain at leaving me but having to flee I sensed the longing behind the image. She wanted me to find her. I smiled sending her reassurance. "I will Ness I promise" Bella came forward taking Nessie's hand but hugging me at the same time.

"Hurry She still needs you" She whispered in my ear too low for anyone else to hear "If you need me call my shield may help" She stepped back pushing me in the direction Elysia had run in. I nodded my head in her direction then took off following Elysia's scent trail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has subscribed to my story please review! it really helps me to write knowing what you do and don't like.**

Chapter 5

El POV

I cursed in every language I knew. I should have known they wouldn't stay away but I went anyway my desperation clouding my judgement. I stopped just shy of the Canadian border. My clothes were torn and filthy and I could only imagine what my hair looked like. I laughed sadly at my situation, running from the only people who could save me from the people who were the real threat.

"Elysia?"

I whirled snarling. Jasper stood behind me clothes in a similar state to mine. I crouched. He may be famed for his prowess but I had years on him and I hadn't survived the centuries with sweet talk.

"I haven't come to fight Elysia" I growled goading him.

"Elysia I'm not taking you back I just came to talk and help possibly." I leapt through the air pinning him to the ground.

"Swear it" I hissed "Swear you won't take me to them again"

"I swear on my love for Alice I won't take you back" I searched his eyes deceit but found only pain at the mention of Alice. I nodded and stood fluidly before climbing a nearby Pine.

JPOV

I followed her scent trail as fast as I could ruining my clothes in the process I could almost hear Alice scolding me. I mentally shrugged Alice couldn't do anything anymore. I pushed down the pain and focussed on running. I had to find Elysia.

I found her near the Canadian border. Her emotions were all over the place terrified, sad, confused and betrayed yet she was still hopeful.

"Elysia?" She turned snarling. She was a mess not that I was much better. Her eyes were almost completely black only a faint glimmer of gold around the edges. She needed to hunt badly. I noticed her fighting stance.

"I haven't come to fight Elysia"

She growled her distrust making me wince internally.

"Elysia please I'm not taking you back I just want to talk" She launched herself at me with no warning even Edward would have struggled with the speed.

"Swear it" her voice was animalistic "swear you won't take me to them again" she was desperate it was rolling off her in waves.

"I swear on my love for Alice I won't" It hurt to say her name but I meant it Elysia was important in so many ways despite the short time we'd been together. She searched my face looking for something, she seemed to find it because her emotions calmed down and she got off me before climbing a huge pine tree behind her.

"You shouldn't have done that" her voice floated down to me as I slowly got up off the ground confused.

"Done what?"

"Sworn on your love to Alice. I'm not worth that much" I was taken aback by her conviction and belief in what she was saying. Elysia had witnessed almost 2000 years of history yet she still believed my love for Alice was worth more than her."

"My apologies" I said sincerely.

"My forgiveness" she replied gravely making the apology seem more formal just by her tone. I wondered what to say now that I'd found her. I had questions but it didn't seem right to ask.

"It's alright Major you can ask anything you wish but some answers may not be to your liking" she warned seemingly sensing my questions. I heard her patting the branch next to her. "Seat?"

I chuckled and climbed up getting myself comfortable on a branch just next to hers.

"Why do you always find a tree?" I asked genuinely curious. She chuckled

"A novel way to start a conversation Major" She said amusement surrounding her. "Habit I suppose to keep look out for anything dangerous and I love the views" I smiled at her honesty. She genuinely enjoyed sitting in trees. I grinned at the thought of Aro reclining in an Oak. I shook the thought away.

"Did you actually meet Jesus?" She chuckled but didn't laugh. I frowned she never laughed.

"No I didn't I'm old not ancient"

"Which means you didn't turn him then"

"Err no it is difficult to turn someone you've never met" She said a small smile on her lips.

"Which coronation did you miss?" she frowned confused "You said you'd attended nearly every English coronation" Understanding hit me like a wave.

"Oh the fourth wife of King Henry VIII and Lady Jane Grey never officially met me although I did save her once from drowning but I vanished afterwards" I blinked realising how much history she'd witnessed.

"Why'd you miss them?" I asked curious why she'd ruin the perfect set.

"Henry kept hitting on me and the court noticed I didn't age" Her voice and emotions were nonchalant; I however was staring at her open mouthed. Henry VIII had hit on her? To my surprise jealously stirred how dare he hit on Elysia.

"...sper? MAJOR!" Elysia's voice burst mu jealous bubble bringing rationality with it. Henry was after all dead. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yes just processing" she rolled her eyes but gestured for me to continue.

"Your gift allows you to know a person's past?" She nodded her emotions firmly set at calm which was unusual and probably fake I realised. "Could you tell me mine?"

She paused "Yes but only the facts I can't tell you how you felt at any point during the period it would be like knowing all the facts about someone else not yourself" she cautioned. I nodded showing my understanding. "Very well give your hand."

I frowned. "But before the memories..."

She smiled "There were more and I'm focusing more on your human life. Skin contact helps but isn't necessary." I held out my hand, she reached out gently clasping it. Heat spread between us sending shock into her emotions but focus quickly took over. A small frown appears and her head cocked to the side as though listening. She released my hand after a period a small smile touching her lips.

"Your name is Jasper Thomas Whitlock born in Texas, America. Your mother was Mary Rose Whitlock married to Thomas Edwin Whitlock. You had four siblings. You to join the confederate army aged just 17 to prove yourself your father. You were promoted quickly, Turned by Maria exactly three years after you joined. You discovered your powers as an empath and became second in command. 50 years ago Alice found you after Peter and Charlotte encouraged you to leave Maria. Alice helped you become vegetarian. You've lived with the Cullens ever since excluding the last year."

I blinked at my life being stated so bluntly.

"You didn't mention my mate" I mused

"Hmmm?" her emotions showed how distracted she was as though she was still being shown things.

"You didn't mention my mate" I repeated.

"Oh" her emotions suddenly turned apprehensive.

"Oh? That's all you can say is oh?" I was suddenly furious with her for no apparent reason. She didn't flinch but sympathy began to suffocate her emotions. A small part wondered at her emotions the rest were pissed she wasn't telling me something.

"Major I'm sorry but Alice, Alice wasn't your mate."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" My fingers dug into the branch leaving deep gouges. I was yelling at an ancient immortal but I just didn't care.

"Alice wasn't your mate" she repeated the words echoing in my ears "She was with you in every possible way but she wasn't your mate." I roared fury overtaking me. I lunged but she was gone and I fell to the ground landing awkwardly. She leapt down forcing me to the ground pinning me.

"Listen to me"

"What so you can tell me lies again?" I spat.

"No listen as only you can Jasper" I struggled but couldn't get away slowly I listened. Pity, sympathy, sadness and empathy? I blinked how could she know what I was feeling?

El POV

I watched the fury drain from his face replacing with confusion. I knew his pain after all I had suffered it when my partner found his true mate.

"How?" He asked

"How what?"

"How do you know what I'm feeling?" I bit my lip contemplating whether to tell him the truth or to run. The truth I decided was better than running. I let him up before sitting cross legged opposite him.

"I had a partner once" I began "his name was Zach. We truly believed we were mates. We travelled together for a century as mates."

Jasper said nothing waiting for me to continue.

"We were in Scotland at the time, he met Ella. It was as though he'd met the other half of his soul. At first I was furious; I couldn't believe he'd betray me after a century together"

I stopped seeing the wince on Jasper's face from my pain "Sorry" He shook his head waving for me to continue.

"I decided to kill her certain he'd come back to me, it was foolish but I couldn't live without him I was so lonely before. He stopped me using his gift. He could show people how he felt – selective but useful. He showed me how he felt around Ella. It was bliss" I smiled remembering the feeling of being with your true mate.

"I stayed in touch until they died" I blinked back the venom in my eyes.

JPOV

I felt Elysia's brief spell of euphoria before the sadness overwhelmed her.

"You stayed in touch" I whispered disbelievingly. She smiled softly.

"Yes being around them made you smile they were just so happy" I thought of Bella and Edward.

"I can understand that" I said letting go of a small piece of resentment. "How did they die?" I asked hesitantly. She was silent for a while.

"Another coven moved to Scotland" She answered eventually.

"They didn't mind sharing but the other coven did. They found Ella hunting alone and destroyed her" Her grief was pounding into my brain.

"Zach couldn't cope he slaughtered the entire coven. He then came and found me, he wasn't Zach anymore just a wraith. He asked me to kill him and I refused." Tremors entered her voice but she continued.

"He used his gift showing me exactly how he felt, he was so desperate to be with Ella again. I didn't refuse the second time" she stopped forcing her emotions under control until all I felt was a base level of calm.

"When was this?" I asked softly wondering how long she'd carried her grief.

"860 years ago" She replied sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

El POV

We sat there in silence until I couldn't bear it and hunted. After draining several deer I opened my senses to find Jasper. He was half a mile east; I ran quickly but not full speed. I found him draining an elk. He finished quickly.

"Better?" He asked I nodded not ready to speak. "I think I must apologise... again" I looked up confused "You warned me I wouldn't like the answers" he explained "But I still yelled" I smiled softly.

"It's fine Major. I understand better than most"

JPOV

I bowed my head at her reassurance.

"Major? Jasper!" She said a hint of impatience shining through. I looked up meeting her gaze.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you but it was better than you finding out later and realising I must have known" her emotions reached out tentatively trying to make amends.

"It's fine I don't blame you but I don't understand why Alice didn't tell me" I focused my gaze at a dandelion bobbing in the wind. Elysia's hand gently turned my cheek back to face her.

"She didn't know Jasper. And even if she did. She couldn't hurt you Jasper." Her gentle reprimand burst the bubble of hurt I'd been feeling. Alice hadn't deceived me she just wasn't my mate making our love even more genuine to have lasted so long through so much.

I touched Elysia's cheek mirroring her position.

"Thank you" she shrugged breaking the moment.

"You're welcome Major" she whispered embarrassed.

"Why do you call me Major?" I asked curious.

"It's what Maria called you when we uh met" she explained.

"You knew Maria?" I asked upset by this.

"Hmmm the Volturi couldn't kill her without causing an all out war so I went after her in secret. I believe she threatened me with your vengeance actually"

I burst out laughing me? Revenge Maria's death? The idea was ridiculous. Elysia raised an eyebrow. "I take it revenge isn't on the cards then Major?" she asked amusement dancing through her eyes.

"Jasper please" I requested. She smiled. I thought back over the time we'd known each other, she hadn't laughed I realised - not once.

"Why don't you laugh?" I blurted out suddenly. She blinked.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I've never seen you laugh only smile or chuckle." I said quietly.

Sadness wove it's way through her emotions suffocating her earlier amusement.

"I'm 1865 years old human years included. I've killed so many people, I've never found my mate and people are constantly trying to kill me." She looked up her face showing her age her eyes sad and so tired. "What do I have to live for Jasper? I can't just remain a living history book"

There was nothing I could say so I acted on instinct. I kissed her.

El POV

He kissed me.

For about a fourth of a second I didn't respond but then my body reacted and I kissed him back. I lost track of time, lost in the kiss with his right hand holding my back the other caressing my cheek. My hands tangled in his hair.

JPOV

She kissed me back. I pulled her closer while her hands slid into my hair. Time stopped. We drew back panting for air we didn't need. Her hands rested on my shoulders with my arms around her waist. Her emotions were at war she was happy and content but still she was sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I'm scared Jasper everything ends I've witnessed that. I'm not strong enough to lose someone else."

I pulled her closer trying to comfort her without words. She'd lost Zach which seemed somehow worse than what I'd gone through with Alice because she had loved him all the time he'd been with someone else.

"I'll never leave you" I promised "Never"

She met my gaze her eyes filled with venom.

"Never is a long time Jasper. Don't make promises you can't keep." She whispered her emotions switching between happiness and sadness.

"I will never leave you Elysia" I repeated "Not for anything." Before she could argue I kissed her revelling in our closeness.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK Nobody reviewed which made me depresses and sad and I cried (inside). REVIEW. please?**

Chapter 7

El POV

I drew back from the kiss reluctantly instead resting my head on his shoulder.

"We'd better get cleaned" I said looking at the filth we were covered in. Jasper chuckled

"I suppose so" he agreed easily "Anywhere in mind?"

I paused considering my various houses there were two nearby but which would he prefer?

"Do you like music?" I asked suddenly. His bewilderment showed clearly on his face.

"Err yes I play most instruments, my lack of control gave me plenty of practice time although Edward is the musical man."

I smiled softly at him sensing he was ashamed of his lack of control.

"Jasper I'm not very strict with my diet besides did it never occur to you that blood lust was an emotion?"

I grinned at the understanding that dawned on his face. "Now I believe we're heading this way" I grabbed his hand pulling towards the Canada house.

JPOV

My mind was reeling. Bloodlust was an emotion. It seemed so obvious now she said it. I was never alone when I killed someone. She grinned impishly the sadness present earlier buried under her happiness.

"Now I believe we're headed this way"

She grabbed my hand towing me across the Canadian border without pause.

Several hours later we arrived, our clothes barely decent any more. I had taken off my shirt which Elysia had put on over her ripped tank top which wasn't covering much. Our trousers were tattered and torn and my shoes had fallen off eventually. We were stood in front of a large wooden cabin with two storeys.

"This is the Canada House it's also my music house and one of my favourites" Elysia said smiling. I wondered briefly how many houses she had in the same way I used to wonder how many clothes Alice had. Used to. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself instead I tensed scenting another vampire. I hissed trying spot it.

"Jasper? What's wrong?"

"Vampire here" I growled searching for the attack.

"Jasper... Jasper... JASPER!" I snarled whirling to faced her. She didn't even flinch. "It's Marie she lives here."

I relaxed but was curious as to who Marie was. Sensing my curiosity Elysia explained. "Marie was born in the 18th Century. She ... got into circumstances beyond her control." I noted her hesitation but said nothing. "I changed her and she stays here only leaving to hunt. Now then how does a shower and clean clothes sound?"

"Wonderful" I answered truthfully looking at the layers of filth that coated my body. "Then perhaps we should discuss the situation." I said quietly not wanting to upset her but needing to know the truth. Anger and depression flared but nothing crossed her face. She clamped them down quickly.

"Of course" she replied neutrally "but first let me show you to your room."

El POV

I showed Jasper to his room quickly showing him where everything was. I turned to leave.

"Oh and Jasper" He looked up meeting my gaze "Marie will avoid you unless I'm there so don't try to find her." A small frown appeared but he nodded. I smiled gently. "Enjoy getting clean." I shut the door exhaling before speeding to my room.

I stripped off and got into the shower revelling in getting clean and finally letting all my emotions go. My mind quickly reminded me of my problems and the fact that I still hadn't told Jasper we were mates yet or who was after me. I growled softly at the idea not willing to imagine Jasper fighting.

I sighed we'd kissed and it had been amazing but he had been so angry when he'd found out about Alice. I wouldn't tell him yet I decided.

I stepped out the shower my skin turning to diamonds in the stream of sunshine that came through the window. I towelled off and grabbed white shorts with a green top and underwear. I never wore shoes. I wandered down the stairs absently picking up my violin. I stopped in front of the portrait in the living room. It was surrounded my special glass that stopped sunlight damaging it.

The painting showed me relaxing in a tree; Leonardo Da Vinci had painted it. I smiled starting to play the song I'd written for him. He'd been a good friend especially after he'd found out I was a vampire although he was terribly scatter brained. He never wanted to be a vampire he had no need to live forever. He had enjoyed watching me though and he didn't judge if I became too vampire like in front of him. He'd loved my habit of tree climbing eventually painting me in my favourite. I listened to his song which I was playing remembering when I'd first played it for him.

JPOV

I watched Elysia leave puzzled by her warning about Marie. She shut the door and ran off presumably to her room. I exhaled before taking off what used to be my trousers. I jumped in the shower watching the water turn brown from the dirt. I managed to rid my hair of the twigs and leaves and stepped out grabbing a towel and drying off before wrapping it around my waist.

I wandered over to the wardrobe opening the doors. The familiar scents of silk, denim and cotton greeted me instantly restarting my grief over Alice. I grabbed underwear, jeans and a shirt putting them on quickly before finally collapsing on the bed absorbed in my grief.

Violin music caught my attention it was happy with mischievous lilts to it very rich and comforting. I composed myself quickly and headed downstairs silently. It was Elysia. She had changed into white shorts and a green top and was playing the violin while focusing on the painting in front of her. It was a portrait I realised of her in a tree. She was laughing the joy shining out the painting. It wasn't the painting I realised it was her. She was happy but filled with longing.

I stood motionless listening to her play eventually it finished, her longing increased. "I know your there Jasper" her voice made me jump slightly. She turned smiling softly. "I'm sorry for ignoring I was remembering an old friend."

I nodded clamping down my jealously hadn't I been mourning by wife just minutes ago?

"I'm sorry for your loss" I said sending comfort and sympathy. She waved it away.

"Don't be silly man refused to become a vampire" I raised my eyebrow confused. "This portrait of me was done by Leonardo Da Vinci" I gaped at her.

"He was a friend of mine. He worked out what I was but wasn't scared, he didn't run. He enjoyed painting and sketching me, the majority are in Italy, but he didn't want to live forever" her gaze slipped past me seeing the past "I still visit the tree I always expect him to appear easel and all."

She shook herself as though to bring herself back from the past.

"You met Leonardo Da Vinci" I whispered wonder in my voice. A grin spread across her face.

"And he painted me" She teased.

I shook my head at her ability to make light of what she'd seen and who she'd met.

"Jasper" She interrupted my mental awe "I think it's time you met Marie."


	8. Chapter 8

**OK so I've 4 reviews for 7 chapters which is depressing but I'd like to thank 3 of them for encouraging me and stroking my ego. But the last one was insulting and completely unnecessary. I don't mind if you don't like it but insulting me personally when you don't me is upsetting.**

**But onto happier times Chapter 8 is here. If I could get 4 reviews for this chapter then i will update.**

**I don't own twilight just the plot and Elysia.**

Chapter 8

Marie POV

I felt them coming. My gift alerted me to anything supernatural or human in a five mile radius. I smiled recognising Elysia's presence but didn't know the man with her so I left until they were just on the edge of my gift. I climbed the tree next to me a habit I'd picked up Elysia and settled in to wait.

They moved after about two hours. I wondered briefly what they'd been doing but quickly focused on where they were. They were almost at the clearing Elysia always used to introduce me. I sighed and set off hoping he wouldn't attack me.

I stopped out of sight but within hearing range.

"Stop projecting Jasper! You're making me nervous, Marie isn't going hurt you." I smirked at Elysia's exasperation. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"Sorry sorry" Jasper muttered.

"Good." Elysia said shortly. I almost laughed wondering what he'd done to make her so irritated. "Marie, can you come here sweetheart?"

I moved towards them slowly stopping on the edge of the clearing to observe Jasper carefully. He was tall with blonde curls and honey eyes. He looked about 6ft 4 and was lean but muscular. He tensed when he saw me but quickly relaxed after Elysia nudged him. He inclined his head.

"Miss Marie." His voice was deep.

"Major Whitlock" I replied neutrally.

"Hello Marie, what no greeting for me?" I turned to Elysia who stood grinning.

"Lyssie!" I squealed jumping into her arms inhaling her scent. "I missed you"

"I missed you too honey"

JPOV

"Meet Marie?" I questioned. I thought she was dangerous and I wasn't to go looking for her.

"Yes meet Marie you moose. We can't discuss my ancientness all day" She said poking her tongue out.

"Ancientness isn't a word" I jibed.

"Is now" She retorted "Now come on Marie will meet us there"

"Where exactly is there?" I asked wanting to plan an escape route.

"Not here" She replied cryptically "Now come on." She grabbed my hand and towed me out the door heading the opposite way to where we'd arrived from. I could feel her determination and impatience and gave in. In a few minutes we arrived at a relatively small clearing.

"Elysia?"

"Hmmmm" She was watching carefully looking for Marie.

"What happens if she doesn't like me?" I sounded pathetic but I was genuinely worried.

"It'll fine I promise" She said sending me a huge wave of reassurance. "Now stop projecting Jasper you're making me nervous." Her shift from sympathy to exasperation was instant.

"Sorry sorry" I muttered still in shock from her mood change

"Good" She replied shortly. I realised Marie was here and she didn't want to be nervous. I got myself under control. Noticing this she called Marie forward. "Marie can you come here sweetheart"

A vampire emerged on the other side of the clearing. She wore stressed jeans that were deliberately ripped and a white vest top with a camo jacket. Like Elysia she wore no shoes but the most striking thing about her was her hair. It was white with blue highlights streaked through it. Her golden eyes assessed me. I inclined my head.

"Miss Marie"

"Major Whitlock" She was neutral on the outside but her emotions were completely different she was worried about Elysia and wary of me. Elysia spoke out.

"Hello Marie What no greeting for me?" Elysia's happiness spilt across her face leaving a huge grin in her eyes and on her lips.

"Lyssie!" Marie's squeal made me wince but her joy made me want to start dancing. "I missed you" Marie's soft words reached me. Elysia's arms tightened around her.

"I missed you too honey"

The emotions being thrown my way were overwhelming. Silently I turned and crossed to the other side of the clearing.

"Don't go Major please?" Marie asked genuinely wanting me to stay but ho had she know I was leaving in the first place?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Yes I have updated (don't keel over with shock) I am SO sorry I had exams and was in hospital and basically had no time for fan fiction (I suffered withdrawal symptoms) Here we go guys the next instalment.

Chapter 9

JPOV

I frowned but caught Elysia's gaze it clearly said don't ask. Before I could even consider it Marie was hissing violently in the direction of the house.

"Marie?" Elysia's voice was questioning and calm but her emotions were tense and she was angry, very angry.

"Strangers, Elysia! There are strangers coming, here!" Marie's voice was strangled and she was panicking. A huge bout of calm kept her bolting.

"How many?" I asked quietly.

"Eight" Marie replied trembling.

"Go Marie ALLER!" Marie bolted at Elysia's command.

"She doesn't do strangers and I'm already tense enough" She explained a small sigh escaping her. I quickly joined her.

"I get the feeling it's the Cullen's no one else would have the numbers" I said quietly "Are you ready?"

"Never ready" She replied "only prepared. You?" I chuckled.

"You can never be ready for the Cullen's they're far too loud for that." She smiled it fell slightly as their footsteps became audible.

"Here we go" she muttered.

ElPOV

Jasper turned to the direction of the footsteps relaxed but alert. I positioned myself slightly behind and to the right of him allowing him the lead since he knew them the best. I watched as they appeared mentally brushing away the memories, Edward frowned at the sensation. I ignored him instead watching everyone else. Nessie smiled and waved, I winked quickly, allowing myself to laugh mentally at Edward's shocked expression. He frowned at me so I pictured myself poking my tongue at him, he shook his head clearly giving up.

Alec and Rosalie were both angsty judging by their frozen positions.

Jasper stepped forward smiling softly. "You missed me that much, you came to Canada?"

Carlisle smiled gently "Not quite. I fear our last meeting did not proceed as planned" A snort from Rosalie interrupted him.

"I hadn't realised wild boar lived near here. I must apologise Carlisle apparently they have no manners" I said mildly disapprovingly there was rude and then there was interrupting your coven leader.

Rosalie's glare was impressive but not the best I'd seen. "What did you say?" Her voice was practically dripping icicles.

"I believe I commented on the _wild_life. Why do you ask?" Edward smirked sliding his hands around Bella so she was snug against his chest apparently PDA was ok when your sister got in a bitch fight. He hid his laugh in Bella's hair when he heard that.

A violent snarl ripped across the clearing. "You dare insult me?" I stiffened recognising the challenge.

"Dare?" I sneered stepping in front of Jasper "You on MY land not yours. YOU are a guest here. If you don't wish to be here leave because I can assure I WILL win in a fight. Make your choice Rosalie because you are far younger than me and you have seen far less - challenging me is foolish."

Silence followed my outburst the tension thick. "And you said _I _made awkward silences." Edward murmured.

I smirked making Nessie frown. She ran forward leaping on me. "Hello monkey" she giggled "Would you like to cup to my house for a cup of blood? I've got all kinds leopard, wolf, THE LOCK NESS MONSTER!" I tickled her as her squeals echoed around the clearing mixing with the chuckles of the family bar Alec and Rosalie.

I let her go when she was breathless and she ran behind Bella and Edward still giggling. Jasper came forward sending curiosity I smiled sending back happiness. "I'm fine" I whispered so softly I could barely hear myself. He smiled softly back. "Take them back to the house please? Ground floor only there is plenty of space and Emmett can use the video consoles. Upstairs is private."

He frowned "But I went…"

"I know" I interrupted "But they are not you. I will be back soon I must find Marie." I looked at his eyes they were only gold in the middle surrounded completely by black "And you must hunt." He smiled softly stroking under my eyes.

"As must you now go the rabble needs my guidance." I grinned kissing the palm of his hand without thinking and bounding off following Marie's scent trail, all the while chanting in my head. **The mate bond's getting stronger. The mate bond's getting stronger.**


End file.
